


Thirst

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	Thirst

文/sen

李马克一袭黑衣走在细雨的街上，来来往往的人在夜色和照明路灯中撑着各色的伞，数米之隔，有几个人在尾随他。

路过巷口的时候把嘴里的烟头扔了进去制造假象，自己则继续向前走一头扎进了满是嘈杂音乐和霓虹灯管的夜店。

通过门店墙面上的反光板依然能看到那几个甩不掉的牛皮糖。

选在舞池后面角落的沙发落座，眼神扫过四周，在舞池中央微不可闻地停了停，随后紧紧盯着门口。方才跟踪他的人的身影很快出现，李马克浑身绷紧随时准备战斗或逃跑。

突然身边窜出个黑影一下子跨坐在他身上，扣着他的后脑与他接吻。李马克差点一拳打上去，幸好那人适时发出轻哼，绵软的声音辨识度极高，确认是李东赫后他才放松身体把手搭在对方的腰上把戏演得更真。

他的注意力不在接吻上，目光紧锁正步步逼近地，跟了他一路的那几位便衣警察。

腿上坐着的人可比他专注地多，软舌柔柔地吮吸唇瓣，短短的舌头探进嘴里伸不长，嗦着李马克的舌尖勾他的欲望。

李东赫的屁股上突然挨了一巴掌，惊呼一声把自己的舌头收了回来，不再深吻，就一下下亲吻那人微凉的脸颊和下巴，颇有讨好的意味。

李马克被李东赫挡着顺利的隐藏了自己，那几个警察看了他几眼便很快离开了。心中的大石头终于落地，李马克这才把心思放在面前那个有些不太清醒的人身上。

他一把抓住李东赫的后领把他从自己身上拉开，眯着眼睛压低嗓子，凑近领口嗅了嗅，语气危险而凶狠：“你他妈在出任务的时候吸毒，找死呢？”

冰凉的气息扑在脖颈上刺激得李东赫一下子缩起脖子，像个没骨头的歪脸蹭在李马克地小臂上，嬉皮笑脸：“这不是没耽误嘛。”

“这不是我们一开始说好的计划。”

“在这种环境下…”李东赫打断李马克，伸长脖子想要讨一个吻，又被李马克拽着衣领拉得更远了，“情人不是更合适嘛。”

李马克懒得跟他理论，直接把人从自己腿上拽下来，站起身就要走，腰又被人缠着。李东赫攀在他肩上，有气无力的，说话都带着哭腔。

“先别走，你给我带了没…嗯？”

他拿手在李马克的外衣上乱摸，内侧有个暗袋放着几卷钱，却没有李东赫要的东西。

“你…你怎么没给我带…你怎么说话不算话…你说好只要我给你口你就给我我要的东西！”

李东赫的情绪变得有些失控，呼吸紊乱，颤抖的双手把李马克外衣揪得皱成一团，脑袋在他的肩上乱蹭。他真的快疯了，内心深处的渴望叫嚣着快要爆炸，四肢的血脉密密麻麻好像正在被蚂蚁啃噬一样。

“你快给我…”

李马克皱着眉转身，扯着李东赫的头发与他对视。彩色射灯打亮李东赫的脸，把他的眼泪照得五彩斑斓。

一脸虚汗，眼神迷离眼角泛红还带着泪，他被迫仰着脸，看上去像是主动把自己的唇献上去一般。

李马克冷笑一声，手掐上李东赫柔软饱满而富有弹性的嘴唇，手指直接探了进去，绕着滑腻的舌。

“可你的技术太差了……”他居高临下冷眼看着李东赫的脸色变得潮红，心情逐渐好转，“你没有得到它的资格。”

李东赫支支吾吾地呻吟，推开李马克的手，自己跪了下去，在他裤裆胡乱摸了几下找到拉链就要往下拉。

“你他妈磕嗨了啊！”李马克粗暴地把他踢开，动作幅度过大引得周围喝酒的人频频侧目窃窃私语。

李马克一把捞起瘫在地上的人，半搂半抱把人拖进了厕所隔间，回身上锁。

不知好歹似的李东赫还抓着李马克裤腰上的皮带不放手，吸食毒品后的痛快和爽利控制着大脑，他的反应变得迟钝精神却十分清醒。

李马克没有喝酒，离开了嘈杂的环境后李东赫能很清楚的闻到他身上的清淡薄荷味，那是他要的东西，是他能付出一切渴望至极的东西。

“我求你了，我真的快疯了…你快给我吧……”

他急切地想要那东西，什么尊严脸面全然不顾了，坐在马桶上拿脸对着那人的裤裆，简直就像个下贱的东西，祈求着想要对方的施舍。

李马克双手插着口袋面无表情的看着李东赫迫不及待的拉下他的裤子拉链，唇舌和双手侍奉地舔弄着他的阳物。

口腔的高温让李马克舒服的眯起眼，小腹绷紧忍耐想要挺腰的冲动。

李东赫的技术实在青涩，只知道拿舌头断断续续地舔着前端，手上的动作也不灵活，有一下没一下实在令人郁闷气结。

李马克单脚抬起踩在马桶圈上把李东赫的头卡在胯间，然后扣着他的头缓慢地挺动起来。

口腔突然被塞满让李东赫有些不住所措，喉咙直接被硬物顶住，口水也不受控的从嘴里溢出。他生理性地想呕，舌根下压又给那人腾了空间，一下子进得更深了。

泪水控制不住，滴滴答答的和汗水混在一起。下体的毛发搔的他面色潮红，腥味和激烈的冲撞呛得他说不出话。

隔间里另一个人实在是个装模作样的好手，单手撑着墙脸色不变。要不是额头的青筋和汗珠，还有压不住的喉间舒服的叹喟根本无法想象他现在有多么享受和痛快。

上身和下身形成截然不同的画面，穿着西装的野兽正在做着最后的冲刺。

柔软高温的口腔嫩肉和粗糙的舌面被摩擦到红肿疼痛，李东赫却越来越兴奋，下颔酸痛还孜孜不倦一下又一下的嗦着嘴里的东西。

宛如是什么珍馐美味，一遍遍地品尝然后全数吞下。

痛感刺激着他的大脑皮层，在清醒和迷幻间碰撞产生快感。他把沾着李马克体液的手伸进了自己的裤裆，握着自己的东西粗暴地撸动，想象着是李马克在握着更觉刺激，于是在李马克射了他一脸后自己也跟着泻了。

高潮让他脑子里一片空白，仰着头喘息被天花板上的白炽灯照得睁不开眼。半天才傻兮兮地拿手摸了摸自己黏糊糊的脸，和嘴里一个味道。

回过神来李马克已经整理好了自己，干净得体。反观自己衣衫不整，头发上，手上，脸上，脖子上还有嘴里全粘着精液。仿佛自尊心被狠狠践踏一样，李东赫突如其来感受到自卑和羞耻，扯过一边的卫生纸低头胡乱地擦着脸上的脏东西。

眼眶无声地湿润了。

李马克开门要走前李东赫开口喊了一声，声音哑得不成样，粗糙而残破不堪。

“哦，忘了你的东西。”

他把外套脱下来拿出了里面的几卷美金塞进自己的口袋，在袖口的暗袋摸出一包封好的白粉扔在李东赫面前的地上。上下打量了几眼低头坐着的人后干脆直接把外衣扔在他头上，罩住了李东赫大半个身子。

“见不得人的样子。”

一直到门口传来关上门的声音后好久，李东赫才有了动作。他把李马克的外套捧在手里，然后把自己的脸深深地埋了进去。

香气从鼻腔窜进骨髓，他浑身发抖，全身的血液都要跟着沸腾起来。

他的身子蜷缩起来，紧紧地把衣服抱在怀里，发出舒服地呻吟。

真正的毒品被冷落在地上，是李马克在贩毒时偷摸着顺回来的珍贵的一小包，被便衣警察盯上惊心动魄地躲了一路。现在却好像是包不值钱的面粉一样，廉价地躺在地上。

确实一文不值。

因为李马克才是让李东赫欲仙欲死的毒品。


End file.
